legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alia
Alia is a villain in Kingdom Spirits Chronicles, being part of Silvatica and one of Lord Trym's main subordinates, with her debut in Part II. She first appears as something of an "ally" towards the party, while the party is forced to work with Silvatica to take down other enemies at the time, ordered by her leader to escort the party to their temporary quarters in the Silvatica Castle and openly shows shock when there is poison in their food, keeping up her "sweet" facade. After Sevinnon attacks the Castle, she viciously murders Acantha, as the latter was a captain under Trym with no true loyalty, acting as a double-agent for Lysandre and Alia hated her for this, taking advantage of the situation and framing Eden for Acantha's death. Alia was then revealed to have tortured and dismangled Acantha's dead body. During the party's investigation, they find out that Alia had some association with the Myriad, having some contract with them and are able to prove Eden's innocence, leaving her to be caught by Trym and taken away from the guards. However, she appears again, attacking the party in a Boss Fight, revealed to have gotten out of prison by proving that she was only killing a double agent in the first place and that she had a temporary deal with the Myriad about Eden. Alia's next appearance is a bit later in the game, with a far more wildly crazed appearance, no longer showing her innocent nature. She has a cursed Whip given to her by her master, vowing to destroy the party once and for all and vowing to get more kills and cruelly beating anyone who defied her orders. She makes a few other appearances as the party engages in a few battles in the War, showing even more cruelty, becoming more and more ruthless and insane in her appearances. Her final appearance is in the Tower of Aura, trapping the party in an illusion, in a final attempt to murder the party members, with the cursed whip to have completely taken hold of her, going completely insane with darkness, only to be ended by the party, with Eden having the final blow, as she fades away into the darkness, dead. Appearance and Personality Alia appears to be a cute, petite, girl with blonde hair in big curls and large blue eyes, dressed from head to toe in pink. She has a notably flat chest. However, as the story progresses throughout Part II, she starts to lose her cute demeanor, as her eyes start to get glazed and her entire face starts turning into one of insanity, with her hair becoming more and more untame, with darkness surrounding her entire being. She starts off innocent and childish, using cutesy pet names and flounces around a lot, much to Cherie Atwood's annoyance. Not too long after, she was revealed to be a deceptive, sadistic, psychopath, even more so than Acantha. She greatly despised Acantha, knowing she was a double agent for Lysandre, as she was a captain for Trym under a different name. It was unknown how long she knew, but she took advantage of Sevinnon's invasion to murder Acantha in cold blood and destroyed her body by torturing it, showing an irrationally cruel and evil side to her. She's able to prove that she's loyal to Trym after being thrown in Silvatica Prison for murdering Acantha, by proving that Acantha was a double agent the whole time. After she receives a cursed whip from her master, it shows to have some effect on her, giving her a far darker appearance and being far more openly cruel than before, being bloodthirsty and vengeful against the party, stopping at nothing to murder them, defying Trym's orders, as he wanted them alive. She has a deep hatred for Cherie and when one of the Enemy Knights remind her that she wasn't supposed to murder them. Deeply angered by their defiance in her authority, she goes beserk, slapping, beating, and lashing at the Knights in response, screaming at them to never defy her again, or else she will stab them a thousand times and rip their entrails out. She even states that if she didn't get any kills, she would have to sacrifice her own men to fulfill her thirst for blood. She has no tolerance for failure or mercy for those who work for her, threatening to kill anyone who betrayed Silvatica and their loved ones and anyone who refuses to fight to their death against Thet, even using one of the Knight's backs as a seat for her. Darkness fully envelops her in her final appearance, as she screams at the party, wanting nothing more than to murder the party, threatening to cut up everyone, rip their entrails out, cut off their limbs with her whip, beat them all bloody, bathe in their blood, hang their bodies by their noose, and beat the bodies enough so they're unrecognizable. She also screams about seeing illusions in the darkness that greatly decrease her sanity. She refused to give up until the end, screaming about hating Eden as she revealed that she wanted to be part of the Myriad too, so she could kill twice the amount of people by being part of two groups, but was caught when Eden framed her earlier and screams more about killing and hating the rest of the party, shocked in disbelief when they manage to end her, screaming about finally being free, as she fades away into the darkness. Abilities Alia is ultimately one of, if not THE most difficult villain to defeat. In her final Boss Fight, she has two forms, and both are pretty difficult to take on. She has mastery over a Whip and a Lance, being very deceptive and sneaky as well and seems to be able to create Illusions and use aura crystals to heal her in the Temples in the Tower of Aura. She's powerful enough to be feared by the rest of the Silvatican Knights and strong enough to be a challenge for the party multiple times, controlled by the Darkness created by her cursed Whip. Relationships Trym Although she is shown to be quite loyal to Trym, following his orders, she doesn't appear to be loyal to ONLY him, as she wanted to be part of the Myriad too in order to fulfill her bloodthirst, but did not go through with it, because Trym found out about her wanting to be part of it and she stuck by his side instead. Trym locks her up when he finds out about her murdering Acantha, but releases her when Alia reveals the truth about Acantha and he seems to trust her again as she sticks only by Silvatica from then on as she is one of his best units, being the last member of Trym's forces to fight the party before Trym himself so it appears that he respects her abilities, as he also gave her the cursed Whip that powered her up tremendously. Silvatica She is well feared by the Knights, who follow her orders no matter what, as anyone who defies her is instantly beaten and/or killed by her mercilessly, as she threatens them constantly and promises to murder everyone they love if they don't follow her orders. Acantha She resents Acantha, as Acantha was a captain for Trym under a different name and identity, but Alia found out that she was a double agent and murdered her mercilessly. As Alia goes even more insane in her final battle against the party, she "sees" Acantha teasing her, causing Alia to go ballistic. It's unknown what Acantha thought of Alia, but it's clear that they were not friends. Party Alia deeply hates the party, showing sweetness towards them at first but it's obviously fake. Irvine and Heath find her to be cute at first, while Cherie and Starla are kinda annoyed by her. The party views her as an enemy as soon as they find out about her true nature, and Alia vows to murder them all just out of bloodlust and how they annoy her for always foiling her plans. She hates Eden and Cherie the most- Cherie for always openly disliking her and Eden for being part of the Myriad and being able to be part of two groups easily. Trivia * Alia was the creator's most interesting villain to write, as she always wanted an insane, sadistic villain who appeared all cute and innocent but was corrupted by Darkness and insanity * She, like the Furies from SSC and the Prywyn Leader and Emperor from Legion of Fate Chronicles were influenced of some sort by Darkness element, as it was stated in LFC and SSC that Darkness was a pretty dangerous element used in the wrong ways, as it can possess and influence people to go crazy * Some of Alia's lines and methods of cruelty had to be adjusted, to avoid KSC from being a rated M game, even though her lines are still pretty gruesome.